holylandsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Skills
Weapon Skills (WS) represent your Character's proficiency to wield various types of weapons in combat. To fight an opponent, your character can use any of the six different Weapon Skills, ranging from throwing weapons to bare-knuckle brawling. Each of the six different Weapon Skills are comprised of the six main combat actions (ADV, ATK, DEF, DGE, AtR and DAM) which are described in the Combat section About Weapon Skill Bonuses As long as he or she meets the weapons requirement, any physically able character can use any weapon type. In other words, lacking a Weapon Skill does not prohibit your character from using a certain weapon. Weapon Skills do however grant bonuses to thosue who know the skill, giving your character a significant advantage over an opponent using the same weapon without the skill. Weapon Skill bonuses increase as your character progresses through the levels. (Important note: The maximum bonus for any skill is +10) Bonuses to specific combat actions within a Weapon Skill represents your character's proficiency with that type of weapon. You add this bonus to the corresponding combat action each time your character makes that roll. For Example, if your character has a +4 to ATK with their Combat Arms, he gets to add 4 to each ATK roll when using that Weapon Skill. Thus, your charter has a 20% chance of beating an opponent that does not have any bonuses to that same skill. Learning Weapon Skills You choose which Weapon Skills your character begins with at level 1 by selecting them from a list. At level 1, your character need not have the prerequisites to acquire the skill. However, after level 1 your character must meet the required prerequisite in order to learn the new Weapon Skill. Your character then goes to a guild or other place of learning and works with the instructor for the required duration learning the basics. Upon learning, you write the new weapon skill in your character's crafts and may apply a +1 bonus to any one action (except AtR) for the corresponding Weapon Skill; the same as if they had gained the WS as a Craft at Level 1. In addition, if your character paid to learn the WS at a guild, he or she typically gains a weapon that he or she can now use with that WS. Combat Arms Combat Arms Weapon Skill represents your characters' ability to fight with hand weapons of any kind, including knives, swords, frying pans, and stools. Prerequisites: STR 5, AGL 5 Days of Learning: 1 Max AtR: 3 Paired Weapons To use paired weapons your character must have at least 2 AtR with Combat Arms and have similar light weapons in both hands. This style of fighting allows your character to Parry a single weapon attack with one hand ind immediately return an attack with the other hand. The Parry maneuver sues a standard DEF action but, upon success, immobilizes the opponent to DEF the return attack. Your character can only use this Parry advantage against opponents using a single hand weapon. Prerequisite: STR 5, AGL 7, AtR 2 Days of Learning: 1 Max AtR: 4 (light weapons only) Hand to Hand Hand to Hand Weapon Skill represents your character's ability to punch, slap, scratch, and choke. Use this Weapon Skill whenever your character attempt to fight weaponless. With this skill you automatically gain a +2 bonus to DAM just for acquiring it, in addtions to the base damage listed below. Note: use the DGE action of this Weapon Skill as default against any ATK not covered by another Weapon Skill, such as a Tail Whip or Tentacle attack. Prerequisites: STR 4, AGL 4 Days of Learning: 1 Max AtR: 4 Hand to Hand Damage adjustments This list show the base DAM common to punches and kicks and the dice that are used. Damage monuses can vary depending on the size and Weapon Skill learned. Small Characters use the small fists and kick; large characters use the large fist and kick, etc. Missiles The Missiles skill applies when your charater uses any type of bow weapon, including bows, slings and ballista. Prerequisite: STR 6 Days of Learning: 1 Max AtR: 3 Kick Attack Kick Attack skill applies whenever your charater attempts to kick an opponent. This skill automatically gains a +3 Bonus to Damage upon acquiring it. Special Note: characters with this Weapon Skill are able to complete their combat round with a kick if he or she first used a different Weapon Skill for mor than 1 AtR, and if the previous AtR's that Round were successful attacks Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: 2 Max AtR: 2 Shield Play Shield Play applies when your character attempts to Defend as well as Attack with a shield. Special Note: characters with this Weapon Skill are able to complete their combat round with a shield bash if he or she first used a different Weapon Skill for more than 1 AtR, and i fthe previous AtR's that round were successful attacks. Prerequisite: STR 6 Days of Learing: 2 Max AtR: 2 Thrown Thrown skill applies whenever your character attempts to attack opponents by throwing an object Prereqisite: AGL 5 Days of Learing: .5 Max AtR: 3